


Fairytale for English Class

by superpsychtime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: English class, Happy Ending, M/M, Wow, fairytales - Freeform, for a grade, i turned this in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpsychtime/pseuds/superpsychtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I struggle to not turn my school assignments into fluffy fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale for English Class

Once upon a time, there lived a brave king, a lovely queen, two fair princesses and one shy prince. They all lived in a most spectacular castle as they ruled the majestic kingdom of Impaliza. That is, until one day, a wicked plague spread throughout the kingdom, taking the lives of the beautiful queen and both of her daughters, along with several other civilians.

From that day forward, King Lucifer slowly but surely started to become cruel to his subjects as his bitter heart took over. His son, Prince Castiel, saw his father's new personality, and thus started to lead the kingdom on his own. Everyone loved Castiel, for he was as good-natured as he was good-looking. Despite his regal status, he was very humble and chose to always wear clothing that resembled the rags the peasants wore. His disheveled dark brown hair, rosy cheeks, and piercing blue eyes were enough to make all the fair maidens, married or single, swoon in his presence.

The prince, however, barely took note of this since he was constantly distracted by his cream colored trench coat he bore at all times. His mother had given him the trench coat and she had done so without knowing its magical properties. Over the years Castiel had discovered that the trench coat could heal physical wounds or give his enemies physical pain. Being the pure soul that he was, Castiel never used his power for evil, not even when his father started to get malicious.

As the king grew older, he started to discuss with his son that he should pick out a bride so that he may truly rule Impaliza. Castiel, unwilling to meet his father's eyes, timidly told his father that if he were to have a partner, a female would not be his preference. This confession caused King Lucifer to burst into a fit of throwing china dishes along the walls, knocking over chairs, and worst of all, during his fit of rage he managed to tug Castiel's trench coat of his shoulders and rip it in half in brute strength.

Tears poured from the prince's eyes as his father called upon Hedwig, the royal messenger owl who was as white as snow, to dispose of the trench coat. Hedwig completed her task, but only halfway. She kept one half of the trench coat and returned to the castle later that day. She flew into Castiel's open window and told him to find the other half of his trench coat that she had dropped into a nearby river. Castiel assumed that his coat must have drifted into the peasant village, so with his half of a trench coat tied around his waist and mission set in his mind, he snuck out of the castle and started his journey.

Meanwhile, in a village close to the castle that a river ran through, Dean was carrying on with his daily chores of washing his and his mother's clothes in the river. Dean and his mom, along with his friends and neighbors, were poor.

As he vigorously scrubbed a particular grass stain, something in the river caught his eye and made him stop. He hesitantly picked up the wet, tan piece of fabric that seemed to have drifted to him for no apparent reason, and started to inspect it. He unfolded the piece of fabric and saw what he thought resembled half of a trench coat.

As soon as he did this, a snow white owl flew out of the woods to come sit on his shoulder. The owl whispered in his ear that whoever comes up to him to claim the fabric, granted they have a similar piece, he must kiss said person on the lips. Dean knew deep down that he should trust the owl, who was known for being wise, and nodded in agreement. The owl flew away as Dean dropped the ripped fabric beside him and sat back down.

While he continued to wash clothing, Dean's imagination ran wild as he tried to picture the beautiful person he was destined to kiss. In fact, he was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize someone was standing by him until they tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, Dean jumped to his feet to look at the most beautiful person he had ever laid his emerald green eyes on.

He noticed that the stranger had a piece of fabric, similar to the one he had, wrapped around his waist, and so Dean wasted no time. Before the stranger could open his mouth, Dean pulled him in for a kiss, causing the trench coat half to fall.

Several seconds later, when they finally pulled apart, Dean noticed the trench coat pieces had combined and turned into a whole trench coat again. Castiel, who was too stunned to speak, picked up the trench coat and put it back on. He wondered why they hadn't been stopped by an onlooker, since they were in the middle of town and their actions were frowned upon to most people. Before he could voice his question, the stranger pulled him in for another kiss, and he did not argue. Dozens of people in the town saw them, but unlike his vicious father, they did not care.

After their scandalous exchange, Castiel invited Dean and his mother to come and live at the castle with him. Dean, who was surprised that it was the prince he had been kissing, gladly accepted. Upon seeing his son's new companion, the king's heart of ice started to melt, slowly and surely, as he eventually turned back to his kind and wise ways.

From that day forward, the kingdom of Imapaliza was ruled by two kings, one pure-hearted and blue eyed and the other brave natured and green eyed, and they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> So my assignment was to write a fairytale in 500 words or less (which I may or may not have ignored) about modern day values and the temptation to make it about destiel was too overpowering. Don't worry, I changed the names before I handed it in. *wipes sweat off forehead* (Send me a review saying what you think the cultural value is in the story)


End file.
